horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweatshirt
"Sweatshirt" is the debut single recorded by American recording artist and internet personality Jacob Sartorius. It was made available for digital consumption on May 3, 2016 through T3 Music Group. The official music video has nearly over 52 million views on YouTube as of October 2018, with over 715,000 likes and nearly 2 million dislikes, making it the eleventh most disliked video on YouTube. Lyrics Chillin' with a hair tie, No makeup, with some sweatpants on You know I can always be that guy You can think about me all night long But I think you need something to think of me Something that will keep you warm And show you we can be more than just this So, baby, if you are not ready for my kiss Then you can wear my sweatshirt And you can tell your friends We'll be together till the end Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt 'Cause you're the only one I hold And I don't want you to be cold So, baby, wear my... When you go to sleep at night, When you wake up in the morning And when you walk the halls See, girl, you know you wanna flaunt it Said this may be the start of something new Girl, I'm gonna tell you exactly what I wanna do... ...Is more than just this So, baby, if you are not ready for my kiss Then you can wear my sweatshirt And you can tell your friends We'll be together till the end Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt 'Cause you're the only one I hold And I don't want you to be cold So, baby, wear my And you can wear my sweatshirt And I don't want you to be cold So you can wear my... So you can wear my sweatshirt And you can tell your friends We'll be together till the end Girl, you can wear my sweatshirt 'Cause you're the only one I hold And I don't want you to be cold So, baby, wear my ...Sweatshirt 'Cause you're the only one I hold And I don't want you to be cold So, baby, wear my... Why It Sucks # There is just too much Auto-Tune on this kid's vocals. # Jacob's vocals sound very whiny as he holds onto the notes. # The lyrics are actually quite bizarre, it's basically about a kid who gives his crush his sweatshirt and confesses his love to her and hopes that she feels the same and they both kiss, then the next day he hopes that she wears and flaunts the sweatshirt she's wearing to everyone around her and tells her friends that she and the kid "will be together till the end," which is such a corny and sappy plot. # The chorus repeats itself almost four times in the song's ending. # The instrumental is just typical acoustic pop with an ear piercing electronic synth during the chorus, that sounds more like a high pitched power drill. # The music video is just weird, with Sartorius minimally dancing at a school classroom and hallway, when his sweatshirt becomes sentient and disrupts both his class and his transitional period when he tries to meet a girl. Reception "Sweatshirt" received very harsh and negative reviews from both the audience and critics mainly due to Sartorius' singing skills. Video Jacob Sartorius - Sweatshirt (Official Music Video) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:YouTube Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Teen pop Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Annoying Songs Category:Jacob Sartorius Songs Category:Debut Singles Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2016 Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Parodies from Bart Baker